Midnight
by DocFaustus
Summary: Mikasa wonders why everything has to end. Jean helps her realize that maybe, not everything has to. Drabble-ish. JeanKasa


Because I ship JeanKasa dammit!

XD I own nothing

000

Wind whistled softly past Mikasa's face, tousling her midnight hair. The sun was slowly setting behind her, casting her pale skin in shades or orange. Splashes of Titan blood steamed gently on her skin. The blades in her hands were held loosely, gripped by tired hands, controlled with a weary mind. Her grey eyes stared off in the distance as she watched the remaining few titans wander aimlessly through the streets. She was safe up here, on the roofs. Soon, they would be killed, and humanity would win another battle against the titans.

Humans had won, but not without a cost.

Some of the finest soldiers humanity had seen were gone lost to the titans and their insatiable hunger for flesh. Others were wounded too badly to continue active duty. She'd seen her friends' loose limbs and lives in front of her. Among the dead, she had counted friends, fellow members of the 104th trainee unit.

"Everything must have an end," she murmured to herself. It was a morbid thought, and one she often had. But as chilling as it might have been, it was true. It was true; everything ends. Every story has a beginning and an end, and Mikasa accepted that. She'd known that from her first day in the Survey Corps. As she'd watched fellow soldiers slaughtered, crushed and eaten, she'd known that eventually, she would be one of the unlucky ones. Her mind flashed back to the battle fought hours earlier.

000

_Twisting gracefully in the air, Mikasa turned to face the titan below her. Wind whistled in her ears s she began to fall. Keeping her grip on her blades loose until the moment of impact, she carved a crescent of flesh out of the titan's neck. It stumbled and began to fall, eyes rolling back into its head. Mikasa swung onto its back as it fell, and slid down its shoulder once the dust from its impact had settled. _

_She exchanged her blades, disappointed in herself that she had damaged the pair. The once razor sharp sword edges were now chipped and dulled, and one was broken in half. She had hit the titan too hard, and had twisted the blades wrong, resulting in the damage. As she changed the blades, she kept a careful eye out for titans. It was bad to be on the ground while titans were in the area, but it was it you didn't have something suitable to fight with. _

_The cobblestones beneath her feet shuddered and a seven meter class peeked around the corner. It's overly large mouth was stretched in a grin, filled with too many teeth. Pieces of cloth and flesh were strung between its teeth, evidence of past meals. Its grotesque smile became wider as it spied her on the ground, with only one suitable blade in her hands. _

_Mikasa cursed, and deployed her 3DMG as the same moment the seven meter jumped. Its teeth caught her cloak, and she was yanked roughly down. Coughing, she pulled the collar of the green cloak away from her throat as the seven meter class jumped once more, with her dangling from its jaws like a kitten being carried by a mother cat. The stupid thing carried her around the city, not realizing that it had not het eaten her. Mikasa was forced to stay there, unable to do anything, since the titans movements were so erratic, her 3DMG would be useless. The barbs would bounce off anything it hit, and she couldn't slash the titan with her blades._

_Mikasa fumed to herself. Not only was the situation humiliating, but if she was to survive, someone would have to save her. _

"_It would be better if it ate me," Mikasa thought, red scarf fluttering around her as the titan jumped once more. "Only it's too stupid to-!"_

_A force slammed into her, ripping her away from the titan's teeth. She was shocked, and held tighter to the man-she was assuming things-and buried her face into his chest. She was set down gently on a rooftop._

"_It's okay Mikasa," Jean said cheerfully. "I got you! And the corporal killed the titan, so you don't have to worry about it!"_

_Mikasa stared up at Jean for a moment. Emotions warred inside her. Gratitude, anger, humiliation, relief, and even shock. Before she could open her mouth to reply however, he was gone, swinging gracefully between the buildings._

_000_

Mikasa shook herself out of the memory.

"Why would I think of that now?" she wondered aloud. Her fingers grasped the hilts of her blades a little tighter, and she stood up a little straighter. Her 3D maneuver gear deployed, and she leapt off the roof.

She'd always loved using the maneuver gear. Mikasa rejoiced in silent joy as she flew through the streets. There was a sense of freedom as she was propelled up, up into the sky. For only a moment, she could see the whole city. She liked to think that she could even see above the walls. And then that wonderful little moment was over as gravity began its job and started pulling her back to earth.

She thudded onto another roof, next to Jean. The sandy haired soldier jumped as she landed gracefully next to him, and dusted herself off.

"Hello Mikasa," Jean said, managing to sound pleasant.

"Jean," Mikasa replied in her soft tones. "Are the titans under control here?"

"Uh, yes." He rubbed his head awkwardly. They stood in silence for a while, watching as the remaining titans met their ends.

"Thank you," Mikasa said suddenly, turning to him. Jean jumped again, before blushing.

"What for?"

"You saved me from that titan. I would be dead, if not for you. So thank you."

"Levi killed the titan, not me," Jean mumbled, face reddening further.

"Levi didn't swing in front of a seven meter class to save a girl. You saved me. I wasn't quite sure what to say then, but I'm sure now," Mikasa argued softly.

"You're welcome, then," Jean said, smiling a little bit. There was another silence, but it didn't last for long.

"Why did you do it?" Mikasa asked, pulling her scarf over her nose.

"Do what?"

"Save me."

Jean started, stepping back. "What kind of question is that, Ackerman?" He asked, frowning. "You needed help. I could provide it. I did what anyone would do."

"First, you were so against fighting the titans, saying that it was a lost cause, but now… why?" Mikasa said. Her voice was muffled from the scarf over her mouth and nose. The wind picked up, blowing her black hair out like inky tendrils. The tattered remains of her cloak fluttered along with it.

"I would have saved any one of you," Jean said, turning away.

"No you wouldn't have," she snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jean asked, disgruntled.

"If it had been Eren, you would have passed him by."

"You're right," Jean admitted, surprising Mikasa. "But only because he can handle himself. He's the Titan Shifter, even if he's eaten, he can turn into a titan and regain lost limbs, kill titans. I saved you because as great as you are, you can still die."

"Jean… I…" Mikasa stopped, unsure of what to say. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you that way I did."

"It's fine Mikasa. But… I still feel like there's more I should say." The sun was below the Wall now. The yellow light was reflecting off his irises, and the wind stirred his hair. Mikasa would never admit this aloud, but he looked ruggedly handsome.

"You don't need to say anything," Mikasa said, gently. "I have a feeling I know what you would say."

000

Stars peppered the velvet black sky, twinkling and sparking brilliantly. The breeze had died down to just a small puff every once in a while, and crickets actively chirped. Mikasa leaned on the railing on the porch, her white dress shirt untucked and flowing in the wind. Her bare legs were covered in goose bumps, but she didn't care. Her mind was whirling with the events of the day.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out too long," someone said from behind her.

"Then I won't stay out too long," Mikasa replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaning forward. The breeze blew harder, and she unconsciously shivered. Heavy weight settled across her shoulders, and she looked up at Jean in surprise. He shrugged.

"You looked cold," He said by way of explanation. Instead of leaving her on her own, he copied her stance and leaned on the rail.

"Thanks."

"You know when I first met you; all I saw was a pretty girl with black hair. Three years after that, I still see you as a pretty girl with black hair. A pretty girl who is talented, brave, stoic, and so damn flawed."

Mikasa blushed as he spoke, but didn't interrupt.

"I used to think flaws were just that, flaws. But I think… I think that flaws are what make up the person. You like someone for their talents, and love them for their flaws."

"You love me?" she asked, shrugging the blanket around her shoulders. Jean's eyes widened as he caught what he said.

"Uh, well you know…" he trailed off awkwardly, blushing. He was about to continue before Mikasa put one slender finger on his lips.

"It's okay Jean. I've just… I don't think anyone other than Eren's mother and my parents told me they loved me."

"That isn't what I meant," Jean said, turning Mikasa to face him.

"Did you mean something else, then?"

"Maybe. I don't know," he answered truthfully. He'd had a crush on Mikasa, but had always thought that she loved Jaeger.

"I like you Jean," Mikasa said, patting him on the cheek. "You're an ass most of the time, but you can be pretty sweet, sometimes."

"Damned with faint praise," he mused, and Mikasa chuckled. Jean found himself laughing softly as well, and eventually they settled into a companionable silence.

"Hey Mikasa," Jean asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Would you ever…" he stumbled over his words. His heart was fluttering wildly, and he was sure that he would pass out any moment. "Would you ever consider…!" He was abruptly cut off as Mikasa reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe someday," she murmured in his ear. AS she as turning away, Jean felt a well of courage swell up in chest.

_I hope she doesn't kill me for this, _was what he thought as he caught her arm and swung her around to face him. He brought her face up to his, and kissed her.

To his surprise, and utter delight, she kissed him back.

_Maybe, _Mikasa thought, _maybe… this doesn't have end…_

_000_

Excuses for OOCness and bad titles…..

Sorry… *hides*

But yeah. Some JeanKasa for all you fellow JeanKasa shippers out there.


End file.
